Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. The manufacturing of electronic components that include organic layers, however, can be difficult, especially when coating over a low energy surface.
Thus, what is needed are additional coating methods for forming layers of an organic electronic device.